Athletic Pretty Cure
Athletic Pretty Cure is a fanseries by StarQueen22 and a spinoff of her Relaxing Chime Pretty Cure. Its theme is sports. Story The Land of Rink was a large and powerful kingdom that was protected and powered by the 15 Power Medals but when the Dictators attack the land the Medals are scattered during a scuffle and disappear. Now, with the kingdom under control of the Dictators, two siblings called Puck and Ball find an opening to escape to Athletic Land (Earth) in hopes of finding the Medals and the Warriors of Sports! Characters Pretty Cure and Allies Ran Suzuhara/Cure Football Voiced by: Megumi Toyoguchi (Japanese), Veronica Taylor (English), Leyla Rangel (Spanish), Alexandra Corréa (French), Jana Julie Kilka (German), Ludovica de Caro (Italian) The tomboyish captain of Skyrise Academy's football squad, who plays the position of centre-forward. She's fairly good at most sports, with the exception of basketball. Her theme color is red. For the cosplay festival, she cosplays as Amulet Heart from Shugo Chara. * Henshin phrase: "Pretty Cure, Sporty Power! The beautiful game! Cure Football!" * Attack: TBA Mei Iwasaki/Cure Baseball Voiced by: Kaori Suzuki (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English), Mariana Ortiz (Spanish), Maia Baran (French), Nicola Grupe (German), Serena Clerici (Italian) A shy bookworm who appears demure on the outside, but if you put her on the pitcher's mound, she can terrorize opposing batters. She's on the starting rotation for the Skyrise Bluebirds baseball squad. Her theme color is blue. For the cosplay festival, she cosplays as Atena from Luck and Logic. * Henshin phrase: "Pretty Cure, Sporty Power! Three strikes, you're out! Cure Baseball!" * Attack: "Here's the Pitch and Wind up! Pretty Cure, Batter's Up!" Narumi Kinomoto/Cure Skate Voiced by: Mayuki Makiguchi (Japanese), Erica Lindbeck (English), Verania Ortiz (Spanish), Sophie Frisson (French), Gabrielle Pietermann (German), Deborah Morese (Italian) A spunky and carefree girl with a love of shopping for new books. She's also a member of Skyrise's skate club. Her theme color is yellow. For the cosplay festival, she cosplays as Cure Chocolat from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. * Henshin phrase: "Pretty Cure, Sporty Power! The dance of the blades! Cure Skate!" * Attack: Triple Rainbow Axel Naoki Matsuda/Cure Tennis Voiced by: Mitsuki Saiga (Japanese), Tara Platt (English), Javier Olguín (Spanish), Frederic Popovic (French), Christian Zeiger (German), Patrizio Cigliano (Italian) A wealthy young boy who is studying to become a ballerina, his family connections earning him a spot in the prestigious Okamoto Ballet Company's dance academy for junior members. His natural grace also serves him well on the tennis court at Skyrise. His theme color is purple. For the cosplay festival, he cosplays as Sailor Uranus from Sailor Moon. * Henshin phrase: "Pretty Cure, Sporty Power! The game of love! Cure Tennis!" * Attack: Love Set Match Chihiro Sakurazaki/Cure Gymnastics Voiced by: Aoi Yuki (Japanese), Christine Marie Cabanos (English), Susana Moreno (Spanish), Béatrice Wegnez (French), Marieke Oeffinger (German), Francesca Bielli (Italian) A member of Skyrise's gymnastics squad, known for its unusually fancy uniform. She likes magical girl stories and is especially thrilled to be a heroine in one. Her theme color is pink. For cosplay festival, she cosplays as Mew Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew. * Henshin phrase: "Pretty Cure, Sporty Power! The game of rhythm and beauty! Cure Gymnastics!" * Attack: TBA Princess Shiharu/Cure Cricket Voiced by: Junko Takeuchi (Japanese), Brina Palencia (English), Cristina Hernández (Spanish), Léopoldine Serre (French), Rubina Kuraoka (German), Perla Liberatori (Italian) Once a member of the Dictators named Empress until she found out she is actually the princess of the land where Ball and Puck are from. She is competitive and loves a good game. Her theme color is green. * Henshin phrase: TBA * Attack: TBA Ball Voiced by: Ai Kobayashi (Japanese), Luci Christian (English), Xóchitl Ugarte (Spanish), Manon Azem (French), Oona Plany (German), Domitilla D'Amico (Italian) She is the team mascot. She's easily excitable to the point of stuttering fairly often. She is a penguin-like fairy mascot with a bow in her hair. Puck Voiced by: Wataru Hatano (Japanese), David Devaney Jr. (English), Gabriel Ramos (Spanish), Joseph Gordon-Levitt (French), Kim Hasper (German), Leonardo Graziano (Italian) He is Ball's brother and a mascot partner for individual missions. He has a cool guy personality along with having a slightly flirtacious attitude. He is a penguin-like fairy mascot with a pair of sunglasses. Villains The Dictators They are the villains of the series who want nothing more than to use the power medals to take over the universe and rule with an iron fist. The Duchess She is the leader of the Dictators. Kaiser Count Caligula Moff Viceroy Family Sachiko and Yamato Suzuhara They are Ran's parents. Miku Suzuhara She is Ran's older sister who is a professional football player on Oceancove City's team, the Electric Eels. Akahana and Harue Iwasaki They are Mei's parents. Fujiko Iwasaki She is Mei's older sister who is a coach for the little league team, ???. She was an awesome player when younger until a freak accident involving a ball hitting her arm. She has shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes wearing glasses. Hamako and Yukio Kinomoto They are Narumi's parents. Gen Kinomoto He is Narumi's younger brother who wants to be just like her when he gets older wanting to be a figure skater too. Akemi and Daiki Matsuda They are Naoki's parents. Akemi is a retired ballerina who had spent her professional career at the Okamoto Ballet Company, and Daiki is the president of a major technology corporation. Hanae Matsuda She is Naoki's younger sister who shares his interests. Naoki has been teaching her ballet, and also how to play tennis. Asami and Hiroaki Sakurazaki They are Chihiro's parents. Skyrise Academy Mayumi Nakagawa A close friend of Ran and a midfielder on the football squad. She loves any sort of football, to the point where she tried and failed to join the Spartans during her first year, ultimately settling for a spot on "the beautiful team", as she likes to call Skyrise FC. Megumi Nikaido A close friend of Ran and a midfielder on the football squad. One of the more traditionally feminine members of the squad, she's practically a yamato nadeshiko when not on the football pitch. Fumio Kurosawa The catcher for the Skyrise Bluebirds, and its biggest strategist apart from the manager. A tough talker, he calls any player who doesn't live up to his standards "shorty" and prides himself on keeping to any plan the manager might come up with to win a game, except when he sees it as detrimental to his team's chances. Ophelia Fukui The first baseman for the Skyrise Bluebirds, and a close friend of Mei. She's dedicated to helping protect Mei's perfect game, particularly if she feels one has a good chance of happening, and has assisted in several of her shutouts and no-hitters. Minori Maeda She is Narumi's BFF and one of the best skaters on the team. Her parents run the costume shop in town and her mother makes the costumes for figure skating and gymnastics competitions. Masaki Asano He is another friend of Narumi and skate partner who started off in hockey but got dared by his sister, Michiko to do figure skating and found love in it even though his friends bugged him for the pick. Michiko Asano She is Masaki's twin sister and Narumi's rival being very close to being better than her starting skating earlier than her but is annoyed she is better. She loves giving her brother dares along with anyone and loves Pocky--strawberry being her favorite--usually having one hanging out of her mouth. Misao Kawaguchi The class president in Naoki's class. She strongly believes Naoki to be rather effeminate, much to his embarrassment. ??? One of Naoki's classmates, and a member of the gymnastics squad. ??? Chihiro's BFF, and a member of the gymnastics squad. Ami ??? She is the captain of the Skyrise Eagles who has a rivalry going with the Falcons' captain. She is childhood friends with Michiko and Masaki, as unlike the other team she is quite impressed with figure skating. Dotou The captain of the Falcons who has a large rivalry against Ami mostly over the two teams having the same wins and both teams wanting to win more than the one. ??? The captain of the Spartans, who fills the role of quarterback. Okamoto Ballet Academy Gin Himura A longtime member of the company and Naoki's ballet teacher. Izanagi Horiuchi Naoki's childhood friend and dance partner. Though a bit of a slacker, he proves to be an incredible dancer. Haru Sasaki A girl in Naoki's dance class who appears to have a crush on him. She shares his interest in tennis. While nervous about reciprocating her crush despite the urgings of Izanagi, Naoki is always willing to protect her from Aina, who has made it her goal in life to surpass them both. Aina ??? A rival of Haru's who would resort to sabotage to get ahead of her and Naoki. Other Arisu Kato The head maid for the Matsuda family, and an active ally to the Cures. ??? A maid employed by the Matsuda family. Hiro The Matsuda family's valet. Amateratsu A young spirit who comes to Earth to have fun during the Kieseki festival and had befriended Shiharu during the festival. Sports Teams * Skyrise Bluebirds (baseball) * Skyrise Dragons (rugby) * Skyrise Eagles (girls' hockey) * Skyrise Falcons (boys' hockey) * Skyrise FC (football) * Skyrise Pterasaurs (basketball) * Skyrise Spartans (American football) * ??? Lions (baseball) * ??? Porcupines (football) Locations Oceancove City: It's where the story takes place. In it is: * Skyrise Academy: It's where the Cures go to school, known for its athletic students and how many of them go to the Olympics and the competitions they win. Among its many sporting areas are the Aerodome, home of its Bluebirds baseball team; Skyrise Football Pitch, home of its football club; and Skyrise Skating Rink, which plays host to both hockey and figure skating events. * Okamoto Ballet Company: One of the most prestigious dance companies in the country. On the premises is a dance academy for the company's junior members, where Naoki has his ballet lessons. * Super Sunnyland: A water park/amusement park hybrid with a tropical theme to it. It's quite large with a stage area where a group of cosplayers perform skits to a Magical Girl show, Super Shiny Stars. * ???: A school on the other side of town, and chief rival to Skyrise. Items Sporty Bracers They are the henshin items of the Cures. They are a watch with a coin bearing an emblem of the sport they represent on the front that they insert into the watch to transform. Power Medals They are the 17 medals that empower the Land of Rink and all the power of athletic spirit and competitiveness of the kingdom but when stolen away the citizens became somewhat lifeless and under the power of the Dictators. Episodes # Get the Ball Rolling! Cure Football Starts!: During football practice, a meteor strikes a field some distance away. Football captain Ran investigates after practice is over and finds a penguin-like fairy named Ball, who is looking for her brother and the legendary Warriors of Sports and running away from the Dictators. Soon, they're confronted by Empress, who possesses the football to attack them and terrorize the squad. Can Ran protect her teammates? # Strike Three, You're Out! Cure Baseball Throws the First Pitch!: Ball's brother Puck, having been freed from Empress's clutches, tells Ran about the legendary Athletic Pretty Cure. The next day, while in the school library for a study session, Ran bumps into a shy bookworm named Mei, and later finds her taking part in a spring training game between the Bluebirds and their cross-town rivals the Lions and striking out several batters in the span of a few innings. Soon, a new enemy, Kaiser, attacks, possessing a peanut stand. Will Mei be able to help Ran score a home run on this fiend? # All in the Family! Cure Skate Glides In!: Paying a visit to the skating rink, Ran and Mei encounter a girl in the skate club, Narumi, who's feeling jealous of her out-of-town cousins and wonders if Pretty Cure is some sort of a genetic thing and she happened to be born to someone without the Pretty Cure gene. As she's practicing a solo routine, Count Caligula possesses a pair of loose skates and wreaks havoc on the rink. Can Narumi overcome her feelings of inferiority and help Ran and Mei battle the world's most deranged vampire? # One-Set Match! Cure Tennis to Serve!: After school, a young boy, claiming to know who Pretty Cure is and apparently impressed by their heroics at the skating rink, invites them to have dinner at his mansion, but first they make a side trip to the Okamoto Ballet Company, where they're in for a surprise. After finishing his ballet lesson, the boy, Naoki, introduces the Cures to his house staff before beginning his tennis practice with one of his younger siblings, during which Moff possesses a spare racket for his assault. Will Naoki be able to defend his family, his staff, and his new friends against this new foe? # The Eager Fangirl Is Cure Gymnastics!: Naoki tells the Cures over dinner that they're welcome to use his mansion as their base and that the family's head maid, herself a former tennis star, will be assisting them. The next day, Ran notices some girls signing up for the gymnastics squad and learns that one of them, Chihiro, is a magical girl fangirl who had heard about the appearance of Pretty Cure and expresses a clear eagerness to meet them. Before heading for football practice, Ran promises to arrange a meeting. When the gymnasium is assaulted by Viceroy, who possesses a pommel horse, and the Cures find themselves overpowered, will Chihiro be able to protect her idols? # Setting Up the Cure Clubhouse! Athletic Warriors Unite!: The Cures establish their base at the Matsuda mansion, where Ball and Puck reveal a bunch of helper fairies that had been trained in a variety of different sports to help them train not just as athletes but also as fighters. Stung by her earlier defeat, Empress returns and abducts a maid on the family staff. Will Pretty Cure be able to save her? # Run, Ran, Run! The Battle of the Bull!: Skyrise FC is about to play its annual match against its cross-town rivals, in which the winner receives a golden bull trophy and the loser receives a silver bear trophy. Ran is trying hard to guide her team towards the bull, but Count Caligula is out for blood after having lost the last time around. Will Ran find what it takes to win the match, and can Pretty Cure stop this creature of the night once more? # Magical Girls and Boys Cosplay Festival Fun!: When the town's annual Magical Girls and Boys Cosplay Festival comes, the Cures run a cosplay cafe for the festival, but soon the occasion is attacked by Moff. # The New Transfer Student! Practically a Princess: As part of recon mission for the Dictators, Empress decides to disguise herself as a transfer student at Skyrise, while the Cures find themselves wondering who the popular new girl at their school is. # The Real Game! Bluebirds vs. Lions!: Mei is starting for the Bluebirds' regular season game against the Lions, but the Lions, still stung by their loss in spring training, refuse to go down without a fight. # On Thin Ice! Narumi vs. Empress: Empress challenges Narumi for her spot on the figure skating club, and it looks like Narumi will need the support of her friends if she wants to remain in the club. # Untitled Chihiro-Centric Chapter # Dance of the Little Swans! Naoki's Aspirations: Naoki and Haru are both cast as Little Swans for Okamoto's production of Swan Lake, and they both find themselves with an unexpected opportunity to get promoted. # Ran Steps Out! Matsuda Mansion Ball # Untitled Chihiro-Centric Chapter # Untitled Naoki-Centric Chapter: With his little sister rooting for him, Naoki prepares for a tennis tournament in which he'll face a representative of ???, Skyrise's cross-town rival. # Untitled Ran-Centric Chapter: When Ran gets a mysterious love note with a package she wonders who it could be from. # TBA # TBA # To Save My Cousins! Narumi's Special Rescue Mission: When an injured boy ends up collapsing on Narumi's door step, he informs her that her cousins, Airi and Subaru, have been captured along with their Cure teammates, and she, with his help, must now go and save them. # Naoki Has a Date? A Proclamation of Haru's Feelings! # Empress Is the Princess? Empress's Real Identity! # I Won't Let You Hurt Them! Cure Cricket Is Born! # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # Untitled Halloween Chapter # Untitled School Festival Chapter Trivia * The Skyrise Bluebirds are a reference to the real-life Toronto Blue Jays baseball team; likewise, its home stadium, the Aerodome, is based on Rogers Centre, the domed stadium formerly known as the Skydome. * This will be a new territory for the authoress to try since she is not a sports fan; another author, Ryanasaurus0077, is volunteering as a baseball consultant for the series. * The Sporty Bracers are based off of the transformation items of the NFL Rushzone series. * Due to the authoress having grown up calling the beautiful game by the name most popularly used in America (soccer) as opposed to its international name (football), she mistakenly thought early on in development that Ran, whose Cure name is Cure Football, was an American (gridiron) football player. * The only sports the authoress knows fully well are gymnastics, skating, baseball and tennis being a big fan of both sports anime and being apart of baseball and tennis: tennis being her favorite sport to try out that she knows the full rules too.